The Little Things
by WinterStryke
Summary: It's the little things that remind you that someone is gone.


Title: It's The Little Things

Author: WinterStryke

Disclaimers: Do we even have to go here? We all know who owns it.

Author's Note: I've finally gotten brave enough to post the things that have been gathering dust on my hard drive. A lot of this is going to be very old in continuity, so be kind.

**_Story Note (revised): _**This is dedicated to Michael Shanks, as it was inspired by a question posed to him at the Stargate Convention in Chicago two years ago. Alas there is no hanky panky involved… his response was "Errrrm…. They were doing it?" That being said...here is my take as to "Why did Janet have Daniel's glasses?"

It's the Little Things

By WinterStryke

All was quiet in the infirmary. Staff milled about quietly, with only a few beds occupied there was little to be done. Every so often nurses and doctors a like shot worried looks to the small office of the CMO at the back of the infirmary. Two weeks ago had been the death of Dr. Jackson. The exact details of Daniel's death had slowly made their way between the medical personnel and nothing disturbed them more than their boss's emotional composure. Everyone knew just how seriously Janet Frasier took the welfare of each and every team that went through the gate, but none more seriously than SG-1. Many were well aware that the 2IC of the flagship team of the SGC is the doctor's closest confidant and that the entire team often played surrogate family to her young daughter. It was the quiet hovering of said team that made it clear she hadn't expressed her grief to them anymore than she had to her staff.

Jonas Quinn walked into the main area a young nurse walked out. "Excuse me." The nurse turned to him. "Have you seen Doctor Frasier?" She nodded and pointed.

"She's expecting you. Office is there in the back."

He walked up to the door and stopped short. Looking around he knocked quietly. "Come in. "A female voice called from inside.

"Jonas" Janet looked up favoring him with a professional smile "I was hoping it would be you."

Jonas wiped his hands on his BDUs "You wanted to see me?"

The doctor nodded and pointed to the seat across from her. "Yes, seeing as you will be staying with us for a while I'm going to need to build a file for you." She continued on." Family history, past conditions, prior surgeries, any allergies you might have…"

Jonas nodded in understanding, taking the offered seat across from the physician. "Whatever you need, I'll be happy to provide."

Janet shuffled several forms together clipping them together onto a board before handing it to the alien as well as a pen. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks, just fill it out the best you can and I'll walk you through the rest when you're finished."

Jonas settled into his seat and set to work on the thick stack of forms in front of him. After the first page he spared a look up at Frasier to see that she was quietly working through the stack of reports in front of her. Several pages later, he heard the opening and closing of drawers as she hunted for something. He looked up at her again only to be startled by the haunted expression on her face, her right hand still in the drawer she had opened moments before.

"Dr. Frasier?" Jonas looked down at the opened drawer and back up to her haunted face as she finally withdrew a small leather pouch.

"Dr. Frasier?" He asked again, growing more concerned at the as the dark haired woman simply stared at the small pouch and began to cry.

Jonas watched as the tears began to come harder. Each sob grew stronger than the last until she sat almost bent over in her chair one hand covering her face, the other still clutching the small leather pouch. He rounded the desk slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Frasier?" He asked softly, kneeling to her level, not wanting to further upset the distraught woman. Janet let out a shaky breath, finally making eye contact. He gently tugged the object that started her tears from her hand. The pouch was smooth, with a hard, oddly shaped object inside. Jonas's stomach twisted as he tipped the pouch to let the object slide into the palm. Immediately he knew the reason for the CMO's tears. Sitting in his palm were a pair of wire rimmed glasses. The scholar looked back into Janet's tear stained face with understanding.

"He…" Janet stopped as fresh tears began to fall. "He always broke his glasses." She tried to blink them away with a lopsided smile." I don't even know how he managed on Abydos. That pair had to be the most taped and mangled thing _imaginable_." She took a calming breath," Every few missions he comes back with bumps and bruises and those glasses always in shambles or no glasses at all. Sometimes I think I patched up his glasses more than him. "She wiped her face again." I started keeping a spare pair in my office because there's only so much you can do fix the damned things. "The doctor shook her head in frustration. "You know, he always told me that he didn't look for trouble he just ended up in the middle of it. Daniel just couldn't be Daniel without getting in the middle of some potentially intergalactic incident." Janet wiped her face and sniffed. "The Colonel even nicknamed them. 'The dannywhompers were out in force' he would tell me. I'd patch him up, glasses first, as O'Neill told me how he'd offended someone or another. I told him I ought to ground him until he stopped attracting trouble. But he wouldn't be Daniel if he didn't…" Janet let out a shaky sigh, "He wouldn't have _been_ Daniel if he didn't. "

Jonas stared at the floor for several moments at a loss for words. He reached out to stroke her arm, not quite sure how to comfort her. "I _am_ sorry."

Janet shook her head and rummaged for a Kleenex. "I should be the one apologizing." Another sniff and she continued. " I'm such a mess. I shouldn't have unloaded like this on you."

"No." Jonas replied calmly. "I'm glad that you did. You lost someone that's close to you… and it's my people's fault that you did." He paused, uncertain how to continue. "I am so sorry… He was good man… I wish more than anything that I could have changed what happened. He deserves to be here. My people didn't listen and he died because of that._ I_ didn't listen."

"Maybe not at first… but you were the one that made the truth come out." Janet looked at him. "And that… the truth was the important thing to him."

Jonas shook his head. "It isn't enough."

"No," Janet stared at her hands. "It isn't."

Moments passed where no one spoke. "Tell me more about him." Jonas asked quietly.

"I want to know who he was."

FIN


End file.
